


Savor the Taste

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Everything was sinfully good sensation under Yuuri’s palms, and he couldn’t quite tell if the silk he felt was the lingerie or Viktor’s own skin. Everything about his lover was surreal and beautiful and made Yuuri’s head feel light like a bubbly glass of champagne. In which it’s Yuuri’s birthday and Viktor’s eager for him to unwrap his presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI MY BEAUTIFUL DUMPLING OF A SON. I'm love you so much and I'm so proud of how you've been growing ;u; Good luck on your FS tomorrow, your boyfriend will be with you in spirit!!
> 
> So, um, I like being canon-compliant where I can, so I tried looking up where Yuuri would be for his birthday and according to a meta I found, it would land a few days after the competition in Russia. But then episode 8 happened and now Viktor is rolling back to Japan (please be well, Makkachin!!!;;;). SO. I screwed with the timeline so that Yuuri’s birthday is magically right before episode 8. Please give me some slack, this is just a smut, OTL.

The cold bite of Russia’s winter clung to Yuuri’s cheeks and nose all the way up to the hotel room he was sharing with Viktor. When Viktor unlocked the door and ushered them inside, Yuuri sighed in relief, warmth settling over him and melting the snowflakes at last. He re-opened the Skype call he had with his family and was greeted with the cheery voice of his mother, the lagging video feed showing glimpses of her smile.

“Hey, Mom, we just back to our room. Sorry I had to hang up earlier, I just forgot my gloves and my fingers were about to fall off.” Granted, Viktor had offered Yuuri his own gloves more than once, but Yuuri had refused. Russian-born or not, he wasn't going to let his lover's poor hands suffer at his expense, especially when he was carrying the items from their shopping trip. 

The camera adjusted, showing his mother's worried face. “Don’t worry about a thing, honey! Just make sure you're staying warm, okay?" In the background, Yuuri heard his father joke, _"You mean the ice skater isn't used to the cold?"_  His mother quickly returned to smiling. "Anyway, we just wanted to wish our baby a happy birthday~”

“I’m not a baby, Mom,” Yuuri protested with a light laugh. Behind him, he heard Viktor chuckle. After a few weeks in Hasetsu, Viktor, ever the polyglot, had managed to pick up quite a bit of Japanese -- even if it was the most embarrassing parts of it, thanks to one Hiroko Katsuki.

“Oh! Is that Vicchan next to you?” His mother came closer to the camera like that would make it angle better to Viktor’s face. In heavily accented English, she said, “Take care of Yuuri, please! Give him lots of love and cheer!”

Viktor came closer to Yuuri, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder to give a handsome smile into the camera. “I’ll make sure to give him _plenty_ of both," he promised. Off-screen, Viktor’s hand slid down Yuuri’s back and gave his butt a playful squeeze.

Yuuri jolted. " _Viktor_!" To get him out of sight from his mother's curious eyes, Yuuri shoved him away none-too-gracefully. Viktor ended up nearly stumbling, but he managed to land his butt smoothly on the bed. 

“Yuuri, you almost made me drop your cake!” He held up the bag carrying the small, delectable Prague cake that he'd bought for Yuuri at the bakery.

“Serves you right.” Yuuri turned back to his parents, giving them a wave as he switched back to Japanese. “I guess I’ll let you guys go. Thanks for calling, I really miss everyone! Tell them I said hi, and give Makkachin lots of pets for us!”

“Of course~ Happy birthday, Yuuri! Do your best at the competition!”

Yuuri smiled, feeling even warmer with the words of love from his mother. It always meant so much to him that even if his family didn't quite understand figure skating, they still supported his ambitions so whole-heartedly. They never saw his failures as something to be ashamed of. It made Yuuri want to work that much harder to show them what he was really made of.

“I’ll make you guys proud,” he quietly promised.

“Oh Yuuri, you already have." His mother's soft eyes were shimmering with happiness. "Take care, honey! Bye-bye!”

Yuuri ended the call, still smiling softly as put his phone on the nightstand. He joined Viktor on the bed, shedding off his snow-sprinkled coat, the last of the flakes melted away. He slid off his scarf too and kicked away his boots, letting them all fall to the floor as he flopped back onto the bed with a huge, relaxed sigh and closed his eyes. It had been an eventful and stressful day of skating and Viktor insisting that they quickly do some birthday shopping for Yuuri. All Yuuri wanted for a present though was some blessed sleep away from the pressures that the start of the Rostelecom Cup promised.

A few seconds later though, there was a poke against his cheek. “Yuuri.”

“Nnn,” he groaned in protest.

Another poke. “ _Yuuri_.”

He batted Viktor's hand away. “I promise I’ll pick up my clothes in just a second.”

Viktor laughed, the sound deep and warm in his throat. “Not that. Okay, if you insist on being spoiled, open your mouth.”

Although unsuspecting of what Viktor could be up to (and it was definitely something, Yuuri knew it by now), Yuuri parted his lips slightly.

Viktor blew on his face. “Wider, darling.”

Yuuri blew back, though whether he hit his mark or not, he couldn’t see. Eyes still closed, he opened his mouth wider this time.

Something gently intruded his mouth, lightly pressing down on his tongue so that Yuuri wouldn’t be too startled. Out of reflex, Yuuri closed his lips around the intrusion, pushing his tongue against it. A creamy sweetness laced with chocolate melted in his mouth, and he sucked the delicious taste off of what he now knew was Viktor’s fingertip. Once it was all clean, Viktor pulled his finger out, dragging it between Yuuri's lips.

Smiling, Yuuri opened his eyes and smacked his lips. “Did you open the cake already?”

“I thought you should have first taste.” Viktor leaned in to kiss him, half-laying on Yuuri’s chest. “So did you like it?”

“The cake or the kiss?”

Viktor arched a brow. “Which did you like better?”

“Hmm." Yuuri pretended to consider it. "It’s my birthday, so I don’t have to choose and can have both if I want, right?”

“You’re so cheeky and spoiled. But I suppose I'm not complaining with that arrangement." Viktor leaned over, presumably reaching for the cake. Sure enough, his fingertip was covered in cream again when he reeled back in. Instead of letting Yuuri be the one to lick it up though, Viktor cleaned the cream off between his own lips and then kissed Yuuri again.

The sweet taste and the sensation of soft lips danced on Yuuri’s tongue. He closed his eyes again, allowing himself to be drawn into the slow, delicious pull of the kiss as Viktor pushed the cake into Yuuri’s mouth. Whatever parts of him hadn’t thawed out yet were quickly melting with warmth as he clutched onto Viktor’s shoulders. His palms rubbed up and down the thick wool covering them, slightly damp from the melted snow. Flushed, Yuuri tugged to get the coat off.

“Impatient to unwrap me already?” Viktor breathed a small laugh against his lips, pulling back to look into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Are you my present? That’s cheesy even for you.”  

“It’s _romantic_. And," a special glimmer danced in his eyes as his voice lowered, "I’m only _one_ of your presents.” He caressed Yuuri’s cheek, rubbing the bow of Yuuri’s bottom lip before skating his hand down his jaw and the line of his collarbone under his long-sleeved shirt.

Trying and failing to suppress a shiver, Yuuri settled more onto the soft blankets. Okay. Birthday sex. Yeah, he could roll with that. That was to say, Yuuri _definitely_ didn’t have any complaints about that. Between the rush of the competition and the traveling, there had only been a few stolen moments of intimacy behind closed doors when they both weren’t exhausted enough to just collapse into bed and sleep.

Yuuri leaned up, planting eager little kisses at the corner of Viktor’s lips, pulling down the turtleneck to expose his throat and kiss there too. If Viktor meant himself to be unwrapped, then Yuuri would do so with pleasure. Viktor cooperated with Yuuri trying again to tug off his coat, and that was soon discarded along with the second, lighter coat under that.

As the layers littered the bed and the floor, Viktor shifted so that he was on top of Yuuri, knees pressed at Yuuri’s hips and forearms above Yuuri’s shoulders so that Viktor could pet through his hair. Yuuri continued to suck and kiss right over Viktor’s pulse, smiling in secret delight as he felt the feverish beat against his lips. But he was getting impatient with the layers that kept them warm and was now making their bodies too _hot_ and obscuring all the lean muscle of Viktor’s body.

As Viktor sighed in pleasure at the flurry of kisses, Yuuri’s hands crept further down Viktor’s body. He tugged the hem of the shirt from under the waistband of Viktor’s pants and frantically pushed up. When a strange soft texture hit his fingertips, Yuuri froze. His inched up a bit to Viktor’s back, following the smooth material to a criss-cross of what felt like string -- or rather, _ribbon_ \-- and Yuuri’s breath hitched.

“Viktor, are you... What are you wearing?”

“Keep going and see.”

Uncertain but nonetheless _very_ intrigued, Yuuri let the new material drag under his hands as he pulled Viktor’s shirt up. Viktor tossed it aside, sitting up to display his very last layer.

Honestly, Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was supposed to “unwrap” that too, but he needed a few seconds to at least _drink the sight in_.

Viktor sat on his crotch, thighs spread over his hips and leaning back slightly to show off the trappings of a _corset_ around his waist. It spread from his chest -- low enough for an enticing view of his nipples -- to Viktor’s navel in lavender satin, dark-purple lace decorating the center where the line of clasps were. Although the corset wasn’t cinched tight enough to give him a pinched waist, the sight alone of the shining material and structure hugging Viktor so _perfectly_ , the color complimenting his pale skin and platinum hair so _beautifully_ \-- the sight was enough for Yuuri to catch his breath.

“Like it?” Viktor bit his bottom lip, clearly pleased with rendering Yuuri speechless. He took Yuuri’s hands and led them down the sides of the corset, giving him a good feel of the material and shape of his waist. “There’s more you know,” he continued, pulling Yuuri’s hands further down, below the corset, to the teasing view of a lace garter belt above the waistband of his jeans.

Finally gaining some thread of reality, Yuuri widened his eyes. “You… Oh my god, Viktor, you--you _wore_ this under your clothes? _All day?_ ”

“I did~” Viktor released Yuuri’s hands and got up to take off his jeans.

Yuuri sat up, trying to fathom what was going on and only short-circuiting in the end. He couldn’t think if he kept _staring_. But honestly, where else was he supposed to look? Under his pants, Viktor had panties and a garter belt that led down to sheer purple _stockings_. Everything fit so perfectly and no one had even suspected that under all those layers, Viktor Nikiforov was wearing a sexy secret.

Eventually, Yuuri managed to find his voice. “Viktor, we were in _public_ all day! We went to the rink for practice! We met your home rink mates! We went into town and shopped!” Yuuri knew that he was basically repeating the same thing over and over, and he was pretty sure it was all going in one ear and out the other with Viktor.

Sure enough, pants dropped to his ankles, Viktor kicked them to the side and sat down next to Yuuri with a charming smile. He laid back, stretching himself to give a complete view of his ensemble. Viktor stared at him expectantly, rubbing his thighs together as if begging Yuuri to part them. And oh _god_ was Yuuri tempted to. He wanted to spread open those toned thighs and run his hands all over Viktor’s body, silk and lace and all.

“Of course you can surprise me off the ice too,” he muttered to himself in Japanese with a gulp. Then, in English, blurted, “You’re pure eros.”

Viktor gave one of his pleased heart-shaped smiles. “Why thank you, Yuuri. And if you would direct your attention to the closet, you’ll find a matching present inside for you~”

Matching present? For him? Yuuri had gotten so sidetracked with the kissing and the _lingerie_ that he forgot that Viktor said he wasn’t Yuuri’s only present. He looked to the closed door of the closet and cleared his throat before getting off of the bed. He took the opportunity to get the boxed cake off the damn bed, because while Yuuri was certainly _not_ opposed to licking cream off Viktor’s snow-kissed skin, his outfit (not to mention the hotel’s sheets) looked _expensive_.

The closet was empty since all their clothes were either on the floor or in their bags still, but it did have one thing: a large gift bag with a golden shop emblem and gold tissue paper blooming out of it. Yuuri picked it up and took a peek inside.

With wide eyes, he turned back to Viktor, who winked at him.

“Go put them on,” he said.

* * *

It was like when he put on a costume for the first time in a competition. Costumes set the tone for a performance too, along with the music and choreography. Glitter, splashes of color, sewn-on beads, sheer fabric hugging the skin -- they helped Yuuri find the tone to the stories he skated to, and made him feel beautiful on the ice.

The difference now was that as Yuuri finished smoothing his sheer midnight-blue negligee over his chest and waist, he knew that this performance wasn’t restricted to a simple viewing. There would be touching, _lots of it_ , everything he and Viktor weren’t allowed to do on the ice within the public’s eye.

Goosebumps dotted Yuuri’s arms in anticipation.

Pushing his glasses up, he stepped away from the bathroom mirror and padded back to Viktor on stocking-wrapped legs. There was no garter belt, but the stockings stayed on perfectly well as they clung tightly to the plush flesh of Yuuri’s thighs. The negligee’s hem was short enough to give a tempting view of his navel and his silky panties right beneath it.

Viktor whistled when Yuuri came into his line of sight, eagerly drinking in every drape and wrap of the lingerie on Yuuri’s body and how it teased portions of his body. Very little was left to the imagination, which meant that the hard bulge in Yuuri’s panties couldn’t be missed.

Of course, neither could Viktor’s.

Yuuri swiped his tongue over his lips and came over, allowing Viktor to hold him around the waist, looking up at him between the low dip of the negligee’s neckline. “God, you look stunning. How does it feel?”

“I love it, all of it,” Yuuri breathed, exhilaration heatedly filling his cheeks.

“I thought after putting on my things, you deserved to have your own,” Viktor said with a grin.

Yuuri flushed, recalling separate occasions of wearing Viktor’s secret collection of panties and negligees, and even bras. It had been a secret pleasure of Yuuri's to admire the feel and look of the lingerie on him, and Viktor had known that. It made Viktor's present all the more thoughtful and wonderful -- even if it was the furthermost thing Yuuri had been expecting.

 _Surprises, surprises_ , thought Yuuri fondly. He hooked his arms around Viktor’s neck and claimed his lips for a series of kisses, little smacking noises following each time they parted.

With a decisive breath, Viktor held Yuuri and laid him down on the bed once more, climbing on top of him. Their kisses still tasted like the cake, slightly mixed with the flavor of their saliva that wet their lips. Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face, holding him down to indulge in more and more kisses. His thighs spread to accommodate Viktor between them, before he lifted his legs to cross his ankles over Viktor’s lower back, sheer stockings rubbing over bare skin.

For what felt like the turn of many sweet hours, their lips pressed and undulated in a comfortable, passionate rhythm. Viktor’s hands gathered up the ridges of Yuuri’s ribs as he rubbed his hands up and down his sides under the negligee, making Yuuri whimper quietly into the kiss. The sounds emerged louder when Viktor pressed down on him more firmly. He fondled Yuuri’s chest and his hips came down to rut between Yuuri’s legs.

Yuuri’s breath was stolen at the nudge of Viktor’s hard cock under his panties. In the gentle rock of their bodies, Yuuri’s own erection rubbed against the silk confining it and that sensation alone was enough to make his mind hazy. Mindlessly, he moved his hips too to create more of the sweet, satin friction.

“There we go,” Viktor moved down to pant and kiss against Yuuri’s shoulder, “bloom for me, Yuuri, unfurl yourself.”

Under the breathless words and heated touches, Yuuri shuddered. In an intoxicated state, he did as he was told, opening up and embracing Viktor _more_. His panties were starting to feel hot and sticky, and with a whine, he reached down to pull his cock free, the silk bunching up at the base and against his balls. He did the same for Viktor, who responded automatically, helping Yuuri out so that their hard cocks were pressed together between their bodies.

They groaned in unison, whispering each other’s names against their skin. For a few heavenly minutes, they simply ground against each other, feeling every jerk and swell of their arousals. Desperate little moans poured into their kisses until the thrumming heat was too much for Yuuri to bear as he quivered.

Viktor moved first. He reached between them, gathering their cocks against his palm and rubbing them together up and down. Yuuri’s toes curled in his stockings, certain he was already going to come. It was hard to tell which one of them was dripping onto Yuuri’s stomach, more visible with his negligee hiked up.

Just as Viktor pumped faster, Yuuri let out a squeak, tangling his fingers in Viktor’s hair. “N-no, wait-- Haah, no, I’ll c-come if you…”

“Then come,” Viktor purred invitingly. “Come as many times as you can. I plan to indulge you in every pleasure tonight, _lyubov moya_.”

Cum spurted out from his tip before Viktor was even done talking. Yuuri hugged Viktor tighter with his legs, crying out in a crescendo as orgasm flooded through his body. Viktor was quick to gather him up in his hands, running lovingly over Yuuri’s stomach and arms, ending with brushing back his bangs.

Then the kisses came again. Viktor’s soft lips rode over the rise and fall of Yuuri’s chest as he regained his breath. He bit at Yuuri’s nipples softly over the negligee. Yuuri moved his legs to give Viktor room as he moved down to suck the skin of Yuuri’s stomach.

With hungry eyes Yuuri watched the drag of Viktor’s tongue licking up the mess of his cum, the press of his lips sucking his skin clean until it grew shiny with saliva. Then he held the back of one of Yuuri’s thighs, keeping it in place as Viktor rubbed his cheek against the top of the stocking there. Even through his silky fringe, Yuuri saw the icy glow of those blue eyes trained onto his face, taking in every bit of blush staining his cheeks, every tremble of his slick lips.

Viktor continued to nuzzle into Yuuri’s thigh, biting down on the roll of soft flesh above the stocking. His hands roamed further down, past his knee and over his shin. By the time Viktor shifted to pepper kisses along Yuuri’s foot, he was cradling his ankle, Yuuri’s leg bent against his body.

Throughout the endless shower of affection and touching, Yuuri’s body was veiled in renewed lust, his cock starting to swell once more. In a heated whisper, he murmured Viktor’s name.

“Ready for more, darling?” Viktor asked, his lips rubbing against Yuuri’s foot. “You have to skate tomorrow, so you can’t receive tonight, but,” Viktor smiled, “I’ll still service you plenty. Worry not.”

The unbridled want drenching Viktor’s tone had Yuuri wrapped around his finger. He enjoyed the expressions Viktor made when he was the one leading their dances of seduction, but he figured tonight there was nothing wrong with letting Viktor string him along then unravel him.

Still...he couldn’t resist _one_ little tease.

“I’m not worried,” he breathed, the corner of his lips quirking up. Yuuri moved his foot away from Viktor’s hold and traced it slowly down his body. “You always make me feel _so_ good, Viktor.” He punctuated his words with rubbing his foot along Viktor’s still hard cock, the tip dripping cum onto Yuuri’s stocking.

Viktor groaned deeply, his composure crumbling at Yuuri’s teasing touches. “A-ahh… Yuuri -- you’re making this hard…”

“So I noticed.” He smirked, starting to stroke with his foot.

Whatever quip Viktor had for that, he quickly had to bite his bottom lip to keep a moan stifled in his throat. With great effort, he snapped out of his daze to grab Yuuri by the ankle and move his foot aside. Reaching under the fluffed pillows, Viktor pulled out an unfamiliar bottle of pink lube.

“Where did that come from?”

“Bought it earlier and put it under the pillow before we left for the day.” As he explained, Viktor applied the lube to his fingers. Yuuri barely had time to realize what was about to happen when Viktor turned around, re-positioning himself over Yuuri’s hips so that he was facing away from him. A hot, stinging blush flooded Yuuri’s face and down his chest, unable to even blink as Viktor raised his ass just so, shoving his panties down enough to show the pretty pucker of his hole. Viktor reached behind him, arching his back to rub his lubed fingers over it.

 _Oh my fuck, oh my fuck,_ oh my fuck…! Yuuri gulped, unable to do anything but hold onto the backs of Viktor’s calves.

With a soft “ _ah_ ,” Viktor impatiently pushed two fingers inside past the first knuckle. In fascination, Yuuri watched the stretch of Viktor’s hole. This was the first time he was seeing Viktor being fingered like this, Yuuri having the perfect angle to see every slide, every twitch, every push further inside, Viktor swallowing down his own fingers with soft moans leaving him. Yuuri’s grip tightened on Viktor’s legs.

Viktor looked at him over his shoulder, cheeks a dark pink now. _Enjoy the show?_ the arch of his brow asked. _Do you want to touch me?_ mused the minute push of his hips on his fingers.

All words escaped Yuuri, so he settled on answering with his actions too. First, Viktor’s thighs that were spread over his hips. Yuuri’s palms ran from the stocking to where Viktor’s skin began, then higher up to cup Viktor’s asscheeks. He gave an indulgent squeeze, as Viktor had a liking to do to him. _Firm_. _Smooth_ . But where Viktor’s fingers were pushing in and out was slick and _lewd_ and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from running a fingertip along the wet rim before nudging his own finger inside.

Startled, Viktor gasped his name, squeezing around the new addition of Yuuri’s finger. Trying to push in another was a struggle, but it too eventually slipped in, stuffing Viktor’s ass further. He hung his head, a string of (according to Yuuri’s experience with Yuri Plisetsky) Russian curse words spilling from his lips.

“Yuuri… _Lyubov moya_ , you’re not being fair in the slightest,” Viktor protested in a tight voice. He groaned. “This is supposed to be for _you_.”

“This is for me too,” Yuuri said, following the urgent thrust of Viktor’s fingers so that all four in his ass moved in together. His mouth watered at the sight. “I can’t resist _not_ touching you… You,” Yuuri swallowed, “did your ‘service’ too well… V-Viktor...is now okay? Or do you need more time?"

Viktor exhaled, amused. “I can never have you soon enough.” With that agreement, they both removed their fingers from the slick heat of Viktor’s hole. Viktor turned around once more to face Yuuri, getting into position above Yuuri’s hips.

“You want to do it like this?” Yuuri asked, mildly concerned. “You’ve been hovering on top of me this whole time. Why don’t you lay down and I can--”

Viktor rushed to press a clean finger to Yuuri’s lips. “Don’t doubt my stamina. Besides,” he licked his lips, “I’ve always wanted to ride you.” With a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, Viktor pulled back and resumed his position, reaching down for Yuuri’s cock. Viktor’s panties were still pulled down just under his ass, the fabric rolled tight around his spread thighs, making the jut of his hard cock above the waistline all the more prominent. Yuuri remembered Viktor had yet to come, but the build-up was obvious, the head of his cock red and smeared with juices.

He would have to make sure Viktor got off too -- long and hard as a reward for this birthday present.

Yuuri’s gaze raised higher up Viktor’s body, all graceful muscle wrapped in the lavender corset, his chest dusted a light pink that complimented all the colors on his body well. And then his beautiful face, eyes heavy-lidded with fluttering lust, his lips parting with a breathy moan when he sank his body down on Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri’s hands clamped down on Viktor’s hips, stroking the bone of his pelvis as Viktor’s slick heat swallowed more of his cock down. He wriggled a little to fit it all in, squeezing around Yuuri so pleasantly. Hips burning, spine quivering, Yuuri moaned Viktor’s name and some slurred words that might’ve been “ _feels good_ ”.

And then Viktor was moving, the muscles of his thighs flexing as he slid himself up and down over Yuuri’s hips. He sighed and gave guttural moans, tossing his head back and exposing the pale column of his throat -- how Yuuri wanted to mark it up with his lips and teeth. Viktor built up a steady, fervent rhythm, followed by the sweet melody of his sounds of pleasure.

Yuuri touched what he could reach, trying to cup all of Viktor into his hands -- hips and thighs and slightly pinched waist over the corset. Everything was sinfully good sensation under Yuuri’s palms, and he couldn’t quite tell if the silk he felt was the lingerie or Viktor’s own skin. Everything about his lover was surreal and beautiful and made Yuuri’s head feel light like a bubbly glass of champagne. 

Then Viktor looked down to Yuuri again, hands on his chest, leaning down to melt their lips together. Yuuri closed his eyes and fell headfirst into the kiss, grabbing Viktor’s hips again so that he could thrust up into Viktor’s tight heat.

“ _God--_ ”

“ _Fuck--_ ”

“Viktor, Vi--aah--”

“So good-- So _good--_ my Yuuri…” Their gasps spilled back and forth between their lips, thick and sweet on Yuuri’s tongue like the cake’s cream.

Yuuri was so hard and Viktor so hot he couldn’t stand it. He pounded into Viktor with urgency, the bed creaking and their skin slapping, filling the air. Yuuri fumbled a hand between their bodies, holding Viktor’s cock in his hand and stroking it.

Startled, Viktor clutched onto Yuuri’s negligee. Shuddering and begging, Viktor tensed over Yuuri, losing his breath more and more with each thrust that made their bodies quake. It was all getting too much for Yuuri too, getting dizzy from the pleasure and touches and Viktor’s voice.

“ _Yes,_ Yuuri, right there, just like that, feels  _amazing--_ ”

“I’m-- Viktor, I’m gonna come--”

“Then do so,” pleaded Viktor, like he’d been waiting to hear those words. “Do so, come, right inside…!”

Yuuri opened his eyes, the golden lights in the room blurring at the edges of Viktor’s flushed and sweating form. They kept their gazes locked together like they were tightly clasping each other’s hands -- when at last they released holding each other.

In thick ribbons, Viktor’s cum splattered out on Yuuri’s negligee and a bit over the corset. Viktor settled his ass flush against Yuuri’s crotch, making sure Yuuri had indeed spilled deep inside him. He knew Viktor liked it, and that was why they never really used a condom. Yuuri’s heart fluttered from the knowledge that only they would know such a pleasure from one another, sharing with no one else again.

That love was possibly the best gift Yuuri could’ve asked for.

As their frantic movements finally lulled to a gentle rock, then to laying still together, they said nothing and tried to regain their breath. The lingerie was sticking to Yuuri a little uncomfortably, but he enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend laying heavily on him too much to want to move. He smiled in a daze, petting through Viktor’s hair.

“Good present,” he sighed. “Best present.”

Viktor made a sound between a laugh and a hum. “Glad you enjoyed it.” He found the strength to lift his head and look into Yuuri’s eyes. This time, his gaze was more tender, the veil of lust replaced with a loving shimmer in the pools of blue. They remained in that stare for a few minutes, like Viktor was trying to memorize every bit of Yuuri’s face.

Self-conscious, Yuuri bit his bottom lip. “What is it?”

Viktor’s smile was affectionate, and he reached out to stroke Yuuri’s cheek. “Mmn… I was just thinking what a beautiful thing it is that you were born to this world. And then I thought how could I communicate how happy I am that you’re here, that you are everything that you are. But,” he laughed, “you stole my words. You always have.”

“Viktor…”

A kiss was pressed to the corner of Yuuri’s lips. “ _S_ _dnyem razhdenija_ , Yuuri,” Viktor murmured. “Happy birthday.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from smiling. For the past few years of his life, he was used to not really celebrating his birthday since he was away from his family while in college and competing. His birthday just seemed less of a big deal as he got older. But when Viktor found out about his birthday, he insisted on a celebration, taking Yuuri all around town that was sparkling with snow and holiday lights, buying him hot chocolate and shots of fruity vodka that warmed his core, and even the cake.

He supposed he never _really_ thought about the significance of his birth before. But Viktor had adoration in his eyes and a hold that said he’d never let Yuuri go. If Viktor wanted to celebrate the day of his birth, then Yuuri couldn’t complain. After all, he felt like celebrating Viktor’s life, and the chance of them meeting, all the time.

After a few more kisses, Yuuri asked, “So... Can I finish unwrapping my present now?” He gave a small tug on the ribbon tied behind Viktor’s corset.

Viktor laughed, and gave himself over to Yuuri's eager hands.

**Author's Note:**

> *repeatedly bangs laptop on the wall* I LOVE YUURI KATSUKI AND I WISH HIM NOTHING BUT HAPPINESS AND LOVE AND WARMTH!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> I wanted to write the Viktuuris having a thing for lingerie for a while so Yuuri's birthday was a good excuse lmao. I wrote a non-sex prequel to this and I don't know what to do with it. Maybe I'll publish another time. Also! Obviously I don't know a lick of Russian, so if anything Viktor says is wrong, don't hesitate to point it out.
> 
> Come yell YOI with me, @RenOnIceCream


End file.
